


Truth Or Dare??

by eatsugarbitch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Collab, First Kiss, Fluff, Hanji is high, Levi and Eren are youtubers, M/M, Truth or Dare, Yaoi, YouTube, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatsugarbitch/pseuds/eatsugarbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren, a famous youtuber from the 'Cadet Corps' been crushing on the hot youtuber Levi Ackerman from 'Squad Levi' for years now. Only problem is, Levi doesn't even know Eren exists. The two groups get together for a collab truth or dare video and sparks fly.<br/>~the stories good, just not the summary~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Or Dare??

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ILoveAnime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveAnime/gifts).



> So, this was a request from my other story by ILoveAnime and I made it into a oneshot. I'm not really familiar with Youtube AU's but I gave it a go and I think it turned out okay. Anyways, enjoy!

Eren POV

“And that wraps up this video. Please leave a comment, like, and remember to subscribe! This is Eren Jaeger, see you all next time!”

I give the camera my signature wink and finger snap. I hear the beep of the camera stopping the recording and let out a sigh. My friend, and cameralady Annie hands me a water bottle.

“Nice work today Eren. I’ll give this footage to Armin to edit. It should be up by Wednesday, right on time.”

“Great.”

I smile, but inside I’m exhausted. Constant writing and filming takes a lot out of a person. It’s really cool to be a famous youtuber, don’t get me wrong, but it’s also a lot of work and pressure. My friends, Sasha, Connie, and I created our channel about three years ago and it’s grown a lot. We originally called it Cadet Corps Productions but changed it to Survey Corps Productions after our channel took off. Now it’s one of the top channels on youtube with new updates guaranteed every Thursday and Sunday. It’s actually number one, next to another channel called Squad Levi.

Squad Levi does a bunch of awesome parkour and martial arts videos and Levi has his own brand of homemade detergents and soaps, weird, I know right? Levi and his friends Hanji and Erwin also post comedy videos every couple of weeks. Despite the fact that they are technically my competition, I can’t help but love their comedy videos. Hanji’s excitement and dirty mind clash perfectly with Levi’s sarcasm and Erwin’s cheesy humor. For years now, I’ve admired Levi, at first it was just a mild interest and before I knew it, my feelings developed into a crush. In my mind, Levi was invincible and, as cliche as it sounds, perfect in every way. He could cook, clean, was extremely hot, funny, athletic…. the list could go on forever. He was like my idol. The number of times I have watched his videos in secret is embarrassing to be perfectly honest but I don’t regret any of it. I like to think of Levi as my guilty pleasure.

While Levi’s videos are more athletic based and focused around sarcastic Q/A videos, our group’s videos consist primarily of parodies and skits. We also like to post reaction videos and answer questions from fans. Overall we have its a lot of fun and viewers love us for our “carefree and immature” sense of humor.

I take a swig from the water bottle and turn around to go shower. Believe it or not, filming for two hours can really make you sweat. I’m approaching the threshold of the door when I see a coconut blond head round the corner. I’m caught off guard and so is Armin. He runs into me and I fall. He manages to catch himself before he falls on top of me and helps me get back up.

“What is it, Armin?” I grumble, feeling even more tired and grumpy than I was earlier.

“Oh my god, Eren! Great news! Hanji Zoe and Erwin Smith called! You know, from Squad Levi! They want to do a collab video with us as their comedy video for this week!”

“Seriously?! That’s great, Armin!” I say, barely able to contain my excitement. I’m not open about my admiration for Squad Levi, considering they are our rivals and Armin’s the only one who actually knows about my admiration and secret crush.

“I accepted of course! It’s scheduled for this Friday! We’re gonna do a truth or dare video with questions and dares from the fans!” Armin rambles as I lead him out the door.

We head to my room in the basement, to fangirl in private. I lock the door and look at Armin.

“Tell me everything. Now. Don’t leave out a single detail.”

“Okay. So I was just getting ready to edit that video from two days ago when the phone rang…”

Armin went on like this for some time. I listened intently smile growing wider by the word. This was amazing. I was actually going to meet my secret crush in a week! In person! And we were going to play truth or dare! With questions and dares from fans… uh oh. What if I have to do or say something embarrassing? In front of Levi! I squealed.

We heard someone coming down the stairs and attempted to act casual. My older sister, Mikasa saw us awkwardly sprawled out on my bed and asked, “You guys okay? I was hearing weird squealing noises from upstairs.”

Armin and I tried to hide our laughter and embarrassed blushes on our face and said simultaneously, “Oh, we’re fine.”

Mikasa gave us a weird look and turned to go back upstairs. Armin and I let out a sigh of relief and quickly go back to talking about our video collab with Squad Levi. I’m really looking forward to this collab, and hopefully, Levi and I can become a little more than rivals.

______________________________________

A WEEK LATER……

Levi POV

Late. The little shits are late. We were supposed to meet at our place fifteen minutes ago. I don’t tolerate late. I can’t believe that Hanji and Erwin set up a collab without talking to me first, not to mention it was with Cadet Corp Productions. They could have at least picked dumb brats that could be on time.

I check my watch for the umpteeth time when I hear a knock on the door. Before I could even react, I hear a screech of excitement from down the hall as shitty glasses herself comes barreling into the room. She almost runs into the door in her haste. Fucking idiot. She swings open the door and attacks the poor kids.

“OH MA GAWD HIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! COME ON IN, GET COMFORTABLE. LEVIIIII! ERWIN!!!! THEY’RE HERE!!!” She screeches. I have to cover my ears. Grumbling I walk over to the door, where I see Erwin shaking hands with the Cadet Corp Productions kids. Despite the fact I’m a famous youtuber, I almost never watch my own, or other youtubers and all that I really knew about the Cadet Corp was that they were super popular and Hanji and Erwin loved them. Sighing I go to the door and try to get a look at the famous threesome.

I was greeted by Caillou himself and some chick with a lifetime supply French Fries in her hands. Gross. Then someone come out of their van pulling a suitcase.

“OMG, YOU’RE EREN! WE LOVE YOUUUUUU!!!” Hanji screamed while tackling the guy. I scoff and turn away from the door. I would introduce myself later. Right now, I just needed some strong tea.

From the kitchen, I could hear Hanji’s excited chatter and Potato Girl’s obnoxious eating noises and squeals of enthusiasm. Caillou was also getting on my nerves with his constant need to make some sort of joke, like no. Stop. I honestly couldn’t see why the Cadet Corps were so popular, to me they seemed like a whole bunch of stupid little kids with the same sense of humor that 3rd graders had. My potty mouth works for me, unlike their immature and stupid attempts at making a joke. I smirk to myself. I’m such an asshole.

“LEVIIIII!! EVERYONE ELSE HAS SAID HI EXCEPT YOU! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!”

Hanji screams from the other room. I respond with a grunt and make my way towards the living room. I see Erwin and Hanji tangled together gushing over the Cadet Corps. Potato girl and Caillou were playing keepaway with the fries. Then I see the third member of the Cadet Corps casually sipping a coke leaning against the couch his legs carefully crossed. Eren, I think was his name. I hadn’t been able to get a good look at him earlier but now I realised he was really cute. His hair was all ruffled, probably from the car ride here and although I hate the messy look, it actually complimented his baby face. His eyes were gorgeous blue and green with flecks of gold. They were expressive and breath-taking. He was prettiest guy I’d ever seen.

“Hey Levi, nice of you to finally join to us. Come sit down, we’re discussing our collab.” Erwin said raising one of those big ass eyebrows.

“Thats not what it sounded like to me.” I retort.

“Yeah, yeah, well we’re going to talk about it now, so sit down with us!” Potato Girl and Caillou chorused. I’ve got to learn their names, it’s too much trouble going by their nicknames. As if Hanji heard my thoughts she leaned over and slung her arms around Eren and the other two’s shoulders. Leaning towards Potato Girl and Baldy, she said, “This is Sasha and Connie.” She then let of of them and pulled Eren into her lap. “And this is Eren! He’s my favorite! ISN’T HE JUST PRECIOUS. MY ADORABLE BABY!” She squealed and he squirmed away from her, his ears and cheeks slightly colored. Nice.

I nod and grab the laptop on the table. I get on my knees and open up the Squad Levi channel. I scroll to the comments of our latest video where different dares and questions have been set in the comments only to have the computer snatched away by the evil hands on Hanji. Tch, how annoying.

“LEVIII, I wanted to pick the truth or dare questions we do!” She whined. “Trust me on this guys, I will pick out good ones I swear, just LEMME DO IT” She was like a little kid sometimes and it bothered me to no end. Sighing I nodded my head, not really willing to put up a fight. Erwin leaned over Hanji’s shoulder as they giggled together and gave me mischievous smiles and wiggled their eyebrows. I roll my eyes. What idiots.

______________________________________________

THE NEXT DAY

“Alright start filming in 3 - 2 - 1-” Erwin sang from behind the camera. Once the recording started he made his way over to us and plopped down right next to Connie. That was Eren’s cue to begin,

“Hey, this is Eren and today we are here with none other than Squad Levi!” Hanji and Erwin perked up and waved at the camera and Levi turned his head away. Typical. “So, this week, we are doing a special, Truth or Dare Collab. You guys commented some truth or dare questions in our last videos and some of them were selected and put into this…” Eren trailed off looking at Hanji’s shoes in uncertainty.

Hanji screamed “WE PUT IT IN MY SHOES!” Eren blinked in confusion, “Sure... So! You guys wrote down some dares and questions and we have Hanji’s selection here in these shoes. The Dares are red and Truth is blue. Each Shoe is dedicated to a different person, this is mine, Levi’s, Erwin’s, Sasha’s, Hanji’s, and Connie’s.” Eren gestured to each shoe. “In here, we have the specific questions that you sent us and we will rotate clockwise. Starting with Levi.”  
  


Eren POV.

“So, truth or dare?” I raised an eyebrow. Levi rolled his eyes, “Truth”. I handed him a shoe and he picked up a blue strip of paper. Squinting, he read the question aloud.

“Levi, what is your sexual orientation?” My breath hitched at the question. Come to think of it, someone like Levi was probably straight, meaning I don’t have a chance with him. The thought itself had me feeling a little depressed. Avoiding Levi’s gaze, I wait for the answer to the question.

“I couldn’t give a fuck if someones a guy or a girl, you’re all the same to me. So, I guess that makes me bi.” Levi stated bluntly, then stared straight into my eyes. I audibly gulp and turn away, cursing the blush that rose into my cheeks. I’m so incredibly happy. Even though the probably of Levi liking someone as plain as me was low, I was glad that at least some kind of relationship between us wasn’t impossible, though highly unlikely. I gather my wits and turn to Erwin. “Erwin, truth or dare”.

“Truth” he responded quickly. He grabbed a blue strip from his show. “Out of everyone in the same room of you, who do you want to do the most?” He read aloud then smirked. He slowly raked his gaze over everyone in the room licking his lips awkwardly making me and everyone thoroughly uncomfortable. He then snapped his head towards me and winked. “Eren.” Levi stiffened from next to me and my eyes went wide. “Uhh…” I was at a lost for words. Sasha squealed, “Oooh, that can be my next OTP!” but Hanji was quick to flick her in the forehead.

“THAT IS SUCH A NOTP ERWIN IS TOO WEIRD FOR OUR EREN!” Hanji screamed and Erwin flinched. I clear my throat and intervene. “Sooo… HANJI. It’s your turn.”

“Dare.” She fished out a red slip of paper. “Hanji, I dare you to twerk to Anaconda with someone of your choice. YESSSS THAT SONG IS MY JAM.” Sasha sprung up and latched onto Hanji. “OMG SAME LETS TWERK TOGETHER.” They squealed and pulled up youtube on the laptop. They played the song and began to bend each other over. I covered my eyes with my hands as I heard Connie whistle and Erwin clap his hands. Oh my gosh. I abruptly slammed the laptop down and continued with the game despite the disappointed sighs coming from everyone else, besides Levi of course. He gave me a thankful look to which I nod. “Well, yeah, okay lets move on, Connie?”

“Dare” He pulls out a red slip and reads, “I dare you to put two wooden pins on your nipples and stay that way for a whole minute.” He cringes. “What the hell… kinky shit” but grabs two close pins anyways. “I have no regrets” he states solemnly as he clamps them down on his nipples and everyone flinches. The room is silent as we see a lone tear stream down Connie’s face. We all sit there, feeling pretty awkward when Hanji yells, “IT’S BEEN OVER TWO MINUTES! SORRY CONNNNIIIIIEEEEE!”

Connie gasps and in his desperation, practically rips the pins off of his nipples. “Shit, shit, shit. That’s gonna hurt for at least the next week,” he grumbles, rubbing his sore chest.

“ALRIGHT, IT’S SASHA’S TURN!” Hanji screeches.

“Oh, uh, yeah,” I say as I turn away from the injured Connie and back towards the camera, “What’ll it be Sasha, truth or dare?”

“Uhhhhhhhhh,” Sasha replies, gnawing on her last fry, “Dare.” I hand her a shoe. She picks a red strip out of it and reads, “I dare you to explain ‘the birds and the bees’ to Levi.”

We all turn to Levi, who rolls his eyes, again.

“Alright,” Sasha giggles. She puts her hand on Levi’s shoulder and looks him it the eyes. “You see, when a man loves a woman…” she begins. All of us are trying not to crack up as Sasha proceeds to give Levi an unnecessarily detailed explanation of  doing the deed. Levi is staring dully at her the entire time. I don’t know how that guy keeps his cool. Nothing phases him. He’s always the same sexy Levi.

When Sasha finishes, Hanji and Connie are rolling on the floor laughing their faces off. Sasha is giggling uncontrollably as she removes her hand from Levi’s shoulder. Erwin is chuckling. Levi is clearly annoyed at their laughter and I try to keep mine in, I seriously don’t want to be on his bad side, and not just because I like him.

“Okay,” I speak to the camera, in an attempt not to laugh. Grinning like an idiot I go on, “Looks like it’s my turn. I choose Truth. Let’s see what you guys want to know.” I pick a blue strip out of the shoe and read it out loud.

“Who is your crush?”

Shit. Shit. Shit. I was hoping that no one would be clique enough to ask that question. Now I have to confess my love, right in front of Levi. Shit. I could lie, but I’m not that kind of person. I always face things head on and I was just gonna have to suck it up and confess.

I take a deep breath. “Okay, here goes. You all know I’m gay so that’s no surprise. Anyway, I’ve liked this guy for the longest time and this is really hard to say out loud but I will for all of you watchers out there.” I blow a kiss to the camera. “My crush is Levi Ackerman from Squad Levi.”  

I feel myself getting red and I look down avoiding Levi’s eyes. The room is silent. Then Sasha squeals and Hanji screams, “NOW THAT’S AN OTP!!!!! I SHIP IT SO HARD! OMG YOU GUYS ARE SO HOOKING UP RIGHT NOW! CUTE, LITTLE EREN WITH SERIOUS, EVEN LITTLER LEVI! WHY HAVEN’T I THOUGHT OF THIS BEFORE?!?”

Sasha and Hanji are gushing to each other now. I look up at Levi. He just looks back at me. I look back at my lap. I want to die right now. Then I feel a hand on my hot face. It’s Levi’s.  

I glance up at him. He’s still looking at me, but his facial features are somehow softened this time. That’s when it happens.

He leans in, and his lips meet mine. Everyone in the room goes quiet as we kiss. I don’t move, I feel like I’m dreaming, like none of this is real. Then Levi pulls me into his lap and I know this is no dream. I close my eyes and wrap my hands around his neck and give it all I’ve got, slamming my lips on his as he groans. I can vaguely hear everyone else cheering but thats in the back of my mind. All I can concentrate on is Levi, the feel of his glossy black hair on my fingers, his sharp cologne filling my nose and oh god those lips. They were everything I could have imagined and more; soft, plump, and expertly moving around against my own. I felt so complete, sure, and content in Levi’s arms. We pull away to catch our breath and let our foreheads touch. I stare into his stormy gray eyes and Levi smiles. He actually freaking smiled. I giggle and he chuckles and I would be lying if I said that wasn’t the sexiest thing I’ve ever heard.

“OMG THAT WAS LIKE SO HOT, GODDAMN YOU TWO!” Sasha and Hanji screamed together. Connie had an amused expression on his face, if not a little shocked and Erwin was clutching a pillow that was now on top of his lap. Wait… oh my god… Erwin looked at me and gave me a sheepish smile. “Oops? IN MY DEFENCE THAT WAS REALLY HOT OKAY LEAVE ME ALONE.” And I blushed and turned back to Levi.

Levi POV

I’m not sure what came over me when I leaned in to kiss Eren, but I don’t regret anything. When he confessed that he liked me, it was like my world stopped. I didn’t even know Eren before yesterday but already he had me wrapped around his finger. Eren is beautiful, innocent, and shy, and without me even knowing it, had made me start to fall for him. When I kissed him, I didn’t care about anything anymore, it was Eren and only Eren for me. Something about him demanded my attention, something I would willingly give to him, and hopefully for many years to come. Tomorrow he would be driving back home, but I wasn’t going to let him go that quickly. I heard Hanji and Sasha talking but I wasn’t listening. I was watching Eren, and as he turned back to face me, with that alluring blush on his face I made my decision.

“Eren, will you go out with me? I want to know you, to be that special person in your life if you will have me.”

Eren nodded vigorously at a loss for words. I smile, a real genuine smile as I stare into his gorgeous turquoise eyes. I’m falling, and falling hard.

“Hey guys, do you think we should turn off the camera now?”

EPILOGUE ~3 months later~

Yaoi Fangirl POV

I’ve been waiting all week for their next update. Levi and Eren, the cutest couple on youtube. they started their own channel, Humanities Hope and Strongest, a while ago and it’s the best thing to happen to the internet since it was created. Eren was so fucking cute and Levi, gosh, Levi was HOT AS FUCK. LIKE SOMEONE GET ME SOME WATER CAUSE THOSE TWO MAKE ME THIRSTY. I’m in the middle of math class but honestly who gives a crap about quadratic formulas and shit. NOT ME. I raise my hand and Mr.Tac gives me pointed glare.

“What do you need Biarah?”

“I need to take a shit can I go now? Its an emergency.” I bat my eyes.

“I do not appreciate you disrupting my class but you may go. Take a pass by the door.” I nod in gratitude and slip out the door, but not before I grabbed my phone and earbuds from my binder. Thats right, I’m a sneaky ass mother fucker. I run to the bathroom, quickly check my sexy self out in the mirror and adjust my Death Note hoodie before slipping on my hood and locking myself in the wheelchair stall. I open up my phone and pull up their latest video, the one that just came out today. Eagerly I wait for it to buffer…

“Yo. Its Levi and… wait a minute. Eren! Get your cute ass in here I’ve already started filming.” There are stumbling noises in the background as Eren bursts through the door. “Leviiiii, wait for me, I haven’t finished getting ready.” He whines with a toothbrush lodged in the side of his mouth, his hair still flopped up and messy. “Ok, ok.” Levi chuckles as Eren huffs and runs back to the bathroom. Their intro played, “Sie Sind Das Essen…”. The screen then faded into Eren and Levi, Eren this time was ready. “Hey guys! So, today, Levi and I are here to tell you some big news. We’re getting married!” Eren squealed then flung himself onto Levi. Levi rolled his eyes.

“Don’t listen to Eren, he’s an idiot.” Eren turned to Levi in mock hurt and pouted placing a hand over his heart. “What Eren was going to really say is that-”

“WE ARE BUYING OURSELVES A NEW PLACE AND MOVING IN TOGETHER!” Eren beamed and Levi covered his ear. “Damn, lower the volume would you, fucking brat.”

“You know you love me!” Eren cooed and Levi sighed. “Of course. I love you Eren.”

“I’ll never get sick of hearing that. I love you so much Levi. I love you so much.” The video continued to roll as Eren ranted about their new home and future goals while Levi nodded along adding commentary. It was obvious to anyone watching how much they cared for each other.

“And that will be it for now. Wish Levi and I luck for our new home and new life ahead of us. Love you guys!” Eren waved then gave us a peace sign smiling that million watt smile. Levi leaned over and kissed Eren’s cheek and the video cut.

Content, I turn off the phone and flush the unused toilet slipping my phone and earbuds into my bra. I unlock the stall and walk out of the bathroom and back to Mr.Tacs class smiling. God they were perfect.

 

 ****End

**Author's Note:**

> Ps. They get married and adopt little babies in the future. 
> 
> SO  
> COMMENT YOUR THOUGHTS AND DONT FORGET TO LEAVE KUDOS!  
> THANKS, LOVE YOU ALL


End file.
